Art University
by Krunsik
Summary: Who would you rather chose? One of your best friends who looks like a girl? A boy that loves a different type of art and was your friend back from childhood? Or a cute redheaded intern teacher at your university? Take your pick! Choosing will be difficult
1. Chapter 1

**Explosive, Puppet**

**By: Krunsik**

**A Sasori X Sakura fanfiction**

* * *

"Deidara! Get up you lazy ass! It's our first day! How can you sleep in?!

Sasori groaned at him. Deidara simply turned around on his bunk bed. His back was now facing Sasori and he had muttered a few swear words to him. Sasori sighed; this friend of his simply wouldn't budge. They had been friends ever since they were born and set eyes on each other. They fitted each other perfectly but they didn't go beyond friendship. Every single year in school they would have been named the 'dangerous duo' because of their smartness, yet their lack of interest during class and their famously known good looks,

"Deidara! If you don't wake up! I'm going to cut your hair short!!!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

The moment he heard the words cut and hair. He shot out of bed straight away. Sasori was up and dressed already while Deidara was walking around looking for his clothes half naked. Sasori had worn some charcoal black jeans with a white top. The first two buttons were undone showing his flawless chest. Around his neck was a pendant, it was a sliver cherry blossom hanging on a chain. He had kept it with him since he was around 5. It held some sentimental value to him but he never told anyone why. He was wearing simple black polished shoes and carried a brief case containing his necessary notes and utensils,

"Deidara don't you go to bed with any shirt on?" Sasori mumbled.

He checked his bag to make sure he had everything on the first day. Sasori didn't want any trouble. He remembered when Deidara took around 20 minutes to get ready before in the first day of high school. They received a straight detention from the principal. Deidara grinned to himself as he heard Sasori ask him that certain question,

"Why Sasori, are you drooling when you see me? Hmmmm, I can see why though. I get a big shock myself when I look in the mirror," Deidara stared at the mirror when he checked himself out while talking to Sasori, "Owwwww,"

Sasori had crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at him from behind, "Vain fool. Are you ready yet Miss Universe? I'm going to leave you in a few minutes if you don't hurry up!" he checked his wrist watch, 10 more minutes to 8. If they didn't leave now, they might miss out the first few minutes of Orientation Day,

"Deidara!!!" he shouted.

"I'm comin'…yeah!" a muffled voice came from inside the bathroom, "Just let me fix my hair!!" Sasori shook his head…

Was Deidara really a guy? He possibly could be a girl if he had some breasts. He chuckled to himself as he pictured an image of Deidara with boobs. A polished Deidara stepped out of the bathroom. As he walked past Sasori he flicked his beautiful blonde hair like a girl trying to impress a guy. The scent of the shampoo lingered in the air as he walked past. Boy was he gonna get a lot of fan girls on the first day. Deidara had worn a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Attached to his pants were a few chains hanging with some good luck and love charms on it.

Deidara grabbed his almost empty bag that was next to the door. Quickly grabbing out his schedule which was given to him earlier because he lived on the campus, first lesson was……Art! He smiled to himself. They better have a good art teacher in university. His high school one was terrible! He and Sasori ended up teaching the class instead of the teacher!

Sasori shoved Deidara out of their room as he had stopped by the mirror to examine himself again. As they walked down the hall a few other guys stepped out of their rooms at the same time. It seemed like all the guys in this dorm were late sleepers. When Sasori checked his watch, there was only about 2-4 minutes left before the first lecture started,

"Deidara, what do we have first?" he asked him as they headed towards to the main room of their dorm.

"Art, Room 205RV……yeah. Hey! Why don't you check your schedule instead of asking me?!" Deidara pouted at his best friend. Sasori glared at him. His face stating 'do not question me' look. Deidara painted a fake smile on his face and stuck his tongue out at him. Even if they were 19 years of age, Deidara still acted like a little child. Sasori had matured over the years yet he still had his 'fun loving' side which he showed only to his trusted friends.

While they walked down the hallways of the university, a few girls would lift their skirts a bit higher as they saw them. A few girls called out to them, Deidara would smile at them but Sasori simply kept walking not even sparing them a glance. As they walked, they spotted at least only one girl wearing pants or at least nothing skimpy. She had bright pink hair. Deidara would have to keep an eye on her……

Pushing the thoughts of that girl down to the deepest darkest corner of his mind, he focused listened to what Sasori was saying to him,

"Deidara did you just hear anything I just told you?" Deidara shook his head at him. Sasori's glare felt like he was burning his clothes with his eyes. They took a turn left and headed towards the lecture theatre. When they walked into the hall way, there was no one inside.

"Looks like not many people decided to do Art in this university….yeah," Deidara stated, "Awww what?! That means we have to seat in the front row now!" He groaned. He had planned on sleeping during the whole lecture. Sasori whacked him from behind on the head. Dropping their books down, they sunk down into their seats.

"Well…at least the place is comfy," Sasori said, breaking the silence. While they were discussing quietly, the doors creaked open again. A girl with short pink hair entered the place. She looked at her schedule again with a puzzled look on her face. She glanced at the lecture hall which was only filled with two guys. She sighed to herself. Sakura stared at the two boys as she inched closer towards them with every step. The tables were meant to fit three people in a row but Sakura was going to sit by herself when a blonde haired boy interrupted her,

"Hey! I'm Deidara……yeah. Wanna sit with us? Since there's like nobody else……yeah," He smiled at her happily and patted the sit beside him. Sakura rolled her eyes in a joking expression. She dumped her bags on the side of the table and sat down,

"I'm Sakura by the way. This is my first time in this university. I transferred from a different one" she told him. Bending over she unpacked her brief case. Taking out her pencil case and placed it neatly on the table with a note underneath.

"I see…yeah…well, I've been here since the start of this year. This is Sasori by the way, the stoned guy sitting next to me," Deidara spoke for Sasori. He glared at his best friend, he wasn't stoned. He was just 'blank' faced. Sakura smiled at him and waved slightly. All of them sat in silence. Normally they would have chosen to sit by themselves, not with another person joining them. But they would have too since there were only 3 people in the class.

"Well……looks like my class for gifted students have gathered," A deep voice from the front of the room stated.

* * *

**Yay! I finished the first chapter...might not write much cause of exams! I'll probably write in prep time when i get bored!**

**Krunsik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Art University**

**By: Krunsik**

------------------------------------------

A pair of eyes stared at his only students. Such a shame only 3 people wanted to take up art in this University. He glanced first at the man on the left. He had dark blonde messy hair and mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes. He could tell immediately that he was going to be a big hit with the girls in this school. His blank face simply showed no emotion and he just gazed at his new teacher. The middle student's hair was styled in a girl's fashion with a huge bang covering one of his eyes, like he had something to hide. He smiled when he saw the pink haired girl on the right. At least this year it wasn't all guys in his class. Her bright pink hair and vibrant green eyes could light up anyone's way.

Sakura could tell the teacher was staring at her. It felt very weird to have someone looking at you that way, who was your teacher,

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she told him. He nodded and looked to the other students waiting to hear their names.

"Deidara,"

"Sasori,"

He smiled in appreciation, "My name is --," Just when he was about to reveal his name another blonde haired person entered the room. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed red. She was wearing a super short miniskirt that if u lifted it up a few centimeters higher you would see her underwear. She wore a low cut tank top which showed heaps of cleavage. The teacher rolled his eyes, a '_slutty_' student.

"Forgive me sensei! I slept in late!" The teacher nodded and told her to take a seat. As she walked towards the table she saw a pink haired chick sitting with a two hot looking guys, "Sakura?!!" she half screamed into the lecture room. Sakura turned her head and spotted her best friend from years before,

"Ino?!!" she jumped up hurriedly and gave her friend a hug, "Long time no see!!" They started chit chatting quickly.

"Girls! My class time is not to be wasted for chatting!!" he growled. Ino and Sakura gulped. Quickly Sakura picked up her bag and moved desks with Ino. While she was moving her stuff she whispered 'sorry' to Deidara and Sasori, "Now let's get started shall we? Open your laptops or notebooks to take down some notes,"

Sakura and Ino opened a work document on their laptops and got ready to type. While Sasori and Deidara used the old fashioned way of writing by hand,

"Christo was an environmental artist. He created works like 'The Wrapping of Little Bay' in 1769. He used all sorts of materials like cloth and string to wrap the landscape up and turn it into an artwork. For example, when he had a beautiful landscape of a mountain with a river flowing through it he placed yellow beach umbrella's everywhere…….."

Ino nudged Sakura and she glanced to look at her best friend's screen,

_Don't you think those guys over there are hot?! I can't believe you got to sit next to them!_

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly.

**_Yeah. The guy on the very right, Sasori is totally hot. _**

_Does that mean, I can't have him? Damn you! _

_**Go have Deidara, he's quite cute too**_

_Sakura!! You can't have all the guys! _

WHACK

Sakura and Ino froze as they looked up at their teacher. He was glaring right into their faces. The teacher had slammed down both of their laptop lids, "Now girls, would you kindly like to tell us what you're talking about on your laptops? I've finished speaking yet you two are still typing,"

"Uh…no?" Ino mumbled to herself with attitude.

"Sakura, go right ahead. I'm sure everyone in hear would love to hear what you guys said,"

Opening her laptop she began to read the text.

"Um…Sakura, don't you think those guys over there are hot? Yeah the guy on the right, Sasori is totally hot….uh….does that mean, I can't have him? Damn you…..Go have Deidara, he's quite cute too…… Sakura, you can't have all the guys……um….that's it…"

Sakura blushed completely red when she read the notes off her laptop. Now the guys would know that she liked them! She flushed even redder. Slowly she sunk down to her seat. Immediately she glanced over to the guys, she caught Sasori's eye. He smirked slightly and gave her a wink. Sakura quickly turned her attention back onto her laptop. Looking down onto the keys, her body felt like it was going to explode. She smiled slightly, now she knew that Sasori might have something for her……unless he was a playboy.

-------------------------------------------------

**After Class**

"Sakura-chan! Was the things you said in class true?' Deidara smiled excitedly at her, his greeny-blue eyes dancing.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Immediately she occupied herself by checking her schedule for next class and gathering her books. A sudden manly presence which made her heart skip a few beats appeared beside her.

"I hope so," Sasori smirked at the pink haired girl while he leaned against the locker. Pausing slightly, "Sakura…would you like—"

Quickly the blonde haired man was pushed out of the way while a blonde chick stepped in, "Sakura! I command you to come shopping with me this afternoon!" Sakura smiled and nodded slightly.

"What were you about to say Sasori?" He shook his head at her and grinned. Sakura saw his smiling face and raised an eyebrow, "Ino…how bought you, me, Sasori and Deidara go see a movie this afternoon instead of shopping.

Ino squealed with joy, "That's a great idea!!"

A person behind Ino shrieked loudly and high pitched, "Let's watch a horror movie at my house!!!"

Everyone stared at Deidara. Such a high voice came out of a man??! Sakura giggled with laughter as Deidara played with the ends of his hair. Ino looked weirdly at him and moved away as quickly as possible.

"On to my house!!" Deidara shouted with glee. He pranced all the way down the hall locking hands with a giggling Sakura.


End file.
